¿La Causa? El pasado
by DCullenLove
Summary: -Yo... Emmett yo... lo si... lo siento en verdad no debí dejarme llevar- para cuando decía esto ya me estaba abrazando a mi misma buscando ese consuelo que nunca había encontrado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes & unas cuantas cosas pertenecen a

**Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **-Yo... Emmett yo... lo si... lo siento en verdad no debí dejarme llevar-

* * *

**¿La Causa? El pasado**

-No se porque se la pasan discutiendo Rose, Edward es una gran persona, raro, pero bueno al fin- Emmett trataba de convencerme de llevarme mejor con Edward, mientras servia como gato hidráulico, sosteniendo el auto del gran imbecil de "mi hermanito querido Edward"(nótese el sarcasmo), y yo hacia un chequeo general.

-Se cree tan recto, tan perfecto, que simplemente no lo soporto- decía casi para mí misma, olvidándome un poco de Emmett, mientras movía mis manos entre las partes del auto y me perdía en mis pensamientos recordando lo ocurrido…

_-NO, no tienes derecho, no quiero que lo sepa- le dije mientras sostenía mis brazos sobre mi pecho_

_-Rosalie, comprende, lleva días insistiendo en que le diga, y simplemente ya me harto, se hace ideas en su mente pero ninguna se acerca ala verdad- decía Edward, mientras el enojo se adueñaba de mi, y tenia tantos deseos de correr sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza._

_-Hazlo, no te detengas- dijo con tono serio, sabiendo que por mas que quisiera no lo haría._

_-DEJA DE METERTE EN MI CABEZA- _

_-enserio Rosalie o se lo dices tu o se lo terminare diciendo yo, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo con tono de advertencia_

_-NADIE, escúchame muy bien Edward N A D I E tiene derecho sobre mi, y no tengo porque decirle lo sucedió- dije con toda la ira que sentía hasta el momento y era mucha_

_-Claro que tiene derecho, desde el momento en que pediste que lo convirtieran, desde el momento en que lo condenaste a esto, que tu misma odias, desde el momento en que fuiste demasiado egoísta para condenarlo, a PERDON se me olvida que estoy ablando con ROSALIE HALE, egoísta por naturaleza..- y simplemente se marcho, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar y dejándome con la palabra en la boca…_

-Rosalie, tierra llamando a Rosalie- decía Emmett tratando de sonar chistoso, y es que me había perdido en mis pensamientos

-Ya volví Emmett- dije con una triste sonrisa y es que me preocupaba mucho la advertencia de Edward, simplemente me daba miedo que la cumpliera

-¿Que es lo que te sucede, ángel?- odiaba cuando me llamaba así, ya que gracias a mí, ahora él estaba en está condición, lo condene a ser algo que yo odio, odiaba aceptarlo pero Edward tenia razón, ya le había pedido de muchas maneras que dejara de llamarme ángel, incluso le había contado cierta parte de mis razones, pero creo que mis peticiones no han ni serán tomadas en cuenta. Su voz era suave, y mientras hablo me tendió su mano para que pudiera salir debajo del auto de Edward, como si lo necesitara, pero aun así la acepte y me incorpore rozando su cuerpo y quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ya me había decidido le contaría todo, él tenía derecho, pero en el momento de estar tan cerca de él, olvide todo y en lo único que quería era probar esos hermosos labios, sentir su aliento en mi boca, su lengua contra la mía.

Y sin pensarlo me abalancé hacia él soltando su mano, y colocando las mías detrás de su cuello, sumergiéndolas en su cabello riso y sedoso, acercándolo hacia mí, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, tardo unos segundos en responderme el beso, pero cuando lo hizo me tomo con fuerza por la cintura, recorriendo toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas, presionándolas contra él, haciéndome consiente de su deseo y levantándome para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura.

Comenzamos un juego, en el cual no se buscaba ganador ni perdedor, solo se buscaba el estar cerca uno del otro, solo buscaba fundirme con el.

Sus besos, sus labios se movían tan perfectos sobre los míos, que no quería que me dejara de besar nunca, su boca bajaba desde mi boca hasta mi clavícula y volvía a subir cuando lo jalaba del pelo y lo llevaba asta mis labios, que ya no podían estar sin él. Sus caricias en mi cuerpo se sentían tan bien, tan excitantes, que me sentía morir, sus manos recorriendo mis brazos, mi espalda, piernas y desacomodando mi cabello, nunca las olvidaría. Y pensar que todo esto comenzó con un simple roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero como dicen la felicidad no es para todos, ni dura lo suficiente, pues cuando me recargo en el cofre del auto y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y después el mío, volví a la realidad, Royce llego a mis pensamientos, él y sus amigos, Emmett seguía besándome, y ya no le podía responder los besos ni las caricias debido a que estaba perdida en mis recuerdos, me estaba sintiendo agredida, pero como aquella noche aparte mi mente de la realidad para no sentir, y así me fui de ese lugar, mi cuerpo seguía hay, pero mi mente ya no estaba con Emmett ahora estaba años atrás, en la ultima noche como humana, recordando cada maldita palabra, cada maldito golpe, y sintiendo el dolor de nuevo. Esos malditos recuerdos que con el tiempo había empezado a olvidar poco a poco, llegaron a mí, todos juntos y más fuertes que nunca.

No supe en que momento Emmett dejo de besarme y acariciarme.

-Rose, Rosalie, ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Estás bien? Por favor contéstame- dijo tomándome por los brazos y moviéndome suavemente para que reaccionara, la voz de Emmett, esa vos tan conocida, me saco de aquel profundo lugar en mi mente en el que los recuerdos parecían querer matarme, y lo mejor seria que lo hicieran, pero simplemente era imposible

-Rosalie- su voz sonaba preocupada y por fin logre verlo a los ojos de nuevo

-Yo... Emmett yo... lo si... lo siento en verdad no debí dejarme llevar- para cuando decía esto ya me estaba abrazando a mi misma y me frotaba los brazos queriendo consolarme, buscando ese consuelo que nunca había encontrado.

Me baje del cofre y Emmett dio un paso hacia la derecha para darme un poco de espacio, me acomode la ropa con rapidez, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, estar sola, cuando me disponía a hacerlo Emmett me tomo del brazo y me detuvo

-Rosalie, necesitamos hablar, quiero saber…- porque lo tenía que hacer tan difícil

-No, no puedo, necesito irme, yo ocupo alejarme y, y pensar las cosas y…- dije y por mas que trate de que mi voz sonara fuerte y segura no lo logre, sonó mas a una suplica

-¿Pensar en que? ¿En lo que acaba de suceder?, discúlpame si te ofendí o te lastime Rose, sabes que soy muy impulsivo, pero sé que ese no es el verdadero motivo de tu cambio de actitud y la tristeza de tus ojos, Rose esa tristeza me mata, por favor confía en mi- su voz era suave pero yo me empezaba a alterar y sabia que cuando eso sucedía las cosas no terminaban muy bien

-Emmet basta, ya no quiero hablar, solo te puedo decir que no eres tu el del problema, si no yo- le dije tratando de retirarme pero el agarre de su mano no me dejo dar ni un solo paso, al contrario, lo cerro con mas fuerza alrededor de mi brazo, eso solo me hizo enfurecer, mi humor no estaba muy bien en ese instante, tenia una mezcla de muchas emociones, y quien era el para detenerme,

-Por favor- volvió a insistir

-Está bien, ¿quieres saber el motivo de mi comportamiento? ¿Quieres saber el porque de mi desdicha? Eso se lo debo a mi pasado y solo te advierto que no es un cuento de hadas ni princesas- el dolor la impotencia de tener que contarle toda la verdad y el enojo, se mezclaron en mi haciendo que mi voz sonara ruda, me solté de su agarre con todas mis fuerzas, y sé que él me dejo, porque de no haber querido simplemente no le hubiera echo ni cosquillas a su agarre, solo me miraba a los ojos desconcertado y esperando mi respuesta, momentos antes evitaba su mirada, pero ahora todo lo que sentía me dio fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara y mantener su mirada, tal vez me veía altanera y arrogante, pero esa actitud era la que me mantenía segura del exterior.

-¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Que te hicieron para que actúes así, con tanto dolor y resentimiento?- pregunto, acercándose a mi para abrazarme, pero lo último que quería era que me tocara en ese momento, así que con rapidez di la media vuelta, saliendo del garaje y dirigiéndome al bosque, poco me importo que el cielo estuviera lleno de nubes, amenazando con lluvia, sabia que él me seguiría, y lo hizo, llegue a la parte del bosque que mas me gustaba, donde se podía ver las estrellas cuando el cielo estaba despejado, y simplemente me pare dándole la espalda a Emmett, no quería verlo a la cara cuando comenzara a contarle..

-Iba a casarme Emmet- dije con vos fría, distante y recordando el pasado –ese era mi mayor sueño y anhelo, quería que todos me amaran y me admiraran, era hermosa, y ese fue mi error,- le decía en un susurro, a sabiendas que el oiría todo

-tenia 18 años, mi familia, no era del todo rica, pero vivíamos muy bien a comparación de los demás, yo era feliz con mi vida, y lo único que buscaba, era una familia, encontrar a mi príncipe azul casarme y tener hijos, y cuando fuéramos ancianos ver correr a mis nietos en el jardín, escucharlos reír, pero lo que es la ironía de la vida- dije sonriendo amargamente

-Ese gran príncipe que tanto buscaba, fue el causante de toda mi desdicha, él y mi belleza, con el paso del tiempo logre entender que la belleza no es una bendición si no una maldición- aún no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara, así que seguía dándole la espalda, pero sabia que el estaba atento a todo

–Solo faltaba una semana para mi boda con Royce King II, UNA, y tendría todo lo que había soñado, me casaría con el hijo del bancario, era de una familia muy adinerada, a él lo conocí un día en el banco, donde mi padre trabajaba y del cual el padre de él era el dueño, ese día ami madre oportunamente se le olvido darle su almuerzo a mi padre, así que me pidió que se lo llevara, ordenándome que vistiera mi mejor vestido, se me hizo un poco raro ya que solo iba al banco, pero obedecí, me gustaba verme bien y llamar la atención de todos en la calle, que los hombres me miraran y las mujeres me admiraran y envidiaran. Y en ese banco lo conocí, nos presento mi padre, Royce era alto, rubio, de ojos color azul, bien parecido. Así que no tarde en que me llamara la atención, desde el día siguiente comencé a recibir regalos de su parte desde rosas hasta joyas, me pretendía y mis padres estaban felices de eso, ellos querían emparentar con los King y no por mi felicidad sino por el dinero y todo lo que representaba ser familiares de ellos. Al mes nos hicimos novios y poco después nos comprometimos.

Lo peor sucedió a finales de abril, ese fui a visitar a Vera, mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana aunque mis padres la veían con malos ojos, ya que según ellos no era una buena amistad para mi, pues ella ya estaba casada, con alguien a quien mis padres no creían correcto, pero a mí eso no me importaba, y a pesar de todo yo sentía celos de su vida, ya que yo podría estar a punto de casarme y formar mi familia, pero aun así no estaba feliz como ella lo estaba con su esposo e hijo, Henry,- en ese instante no pude evitar voltear a verlo y él como acto reflejo se acerco a mí, quedando aun paso de distancia, acaricie su rostro, no lo pude evitar

–Sabes el día que te vi tirado en el bosque me recordaste tanto a ese pequeñín, a Henry, que no pude dejarte morir, simplemente no pude, lo siento- dije retirando mi mano de su hermoso rostro y dando la vuelta otra ves.

-Rosalie, yo…

- No, Emmett déjame terminar por favor- dije interrumpiéndolo

-Esa noche, esa maldita noche, se me había pasado el tiempo muy rápido en la casa de Vera y no me di cuenta lo tarde que era hasta que llego su esposo, así que decidí irme, él se ofreció a acompañarme, pero me negué, solo eran unas cuadras, no me pasaría nada al menos eso creía- sonreí amargamente

–Así que comencé a caminar por las frías calles de Rochester, y a solo una cuadra de mi casa oí unos gritos y carcajadas, no era necesario verlos para saber que los dueños de esas voces estaban borrachos, me dio miedo, pero tenia que pasar por la acera de enfrente de ellos, así que me apresure, pero fue cuando lo oí, me llamaba por mi nombre y reconocí que era él- me quede callada un momento, había llegado al momento mas difícil de mis recuerdos

–Estaba muy borracho al igual que sus amigos…- Y seguí narrándole tortuosamente lo sucedido esa noche, como ellos me habían lastimado y ensuciado, hasta cuando lo encontré en el bosque, claro guardándome ciertos detalles que solo me pertenecían a mi.

-Ahora lo sabes, sabes el porque de mi actitud- dije, volteando para verlo a la cara, él estaba con los puños cerrados a cada costado de su cuerpo, tenso y con la mirada perdida

-Listo Emmett, ahora sabes todo, eres libre de irte, no te voy a detener- dije comenzando a caminar para adentrarme mas en el bosque, necesitaba estar sola para poder superar un poco el dolor que la perdida me iba a causar, apenas pude dar dos pasos cuando lo sentí detrás de mi, abrazándome por la cintura, con esos grandes brazos en los que me sentía muy segura, pero sabia que lo tenia que dejar ir, así que renegué de ellos tratando de soltarme

–Emmett por favor no…- No me dejo terminar, porque en un rápido movimiento me voltio, quedando frente a frente, aprisionándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Escúchame bien Rosalie, pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y con los ojos llenos de ternura y amor

–Nunca ok, nunca en toda la eternidad te voy a dejar, te amo con todo mi ser- dijo depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar, me abraso nuevamente muy fuerte

–Déjame acabar con tus miedos y esos recuerdos que tanto daño te hacen por favor, permíteme estar contigo toda la eternidad- como respuesta no pude hacer mas que besarlo, un beso tan lleno de amor, pasión y entrega de ambos. Cuando por fin pude dejar sus embriagantes labios, nos vimos a los ojos durante un rato interminable.

-Te amo Emmett, como no te imaginas, solo te quiero pedir una cosa

-Lo que quieras- contesto dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras caer de nuevo en la soledad

-Te lo prometo, te amo, mi ángel

Después de todo lo sucedido nos fundimos en un beso, en el cual las carisias no se hicieron esperar, pero esta vez no tuve miedo, me entregué a él, a sus besos, a sus caricias, en cuerpo y alma, completamente a él, borrando las huellas y recuerdos del pasado, comenzando una nueva vida.

_Comprendí que era absurdo querer mi final feliz, debajo de una lapida, teniéndolo a él, teniendo una existencia a su lado._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí,** muchas** **gracias** por leer =D

Este es mi segundo fic y aun tengo unas cuantas dudas respecto a esto de escribir xD

_¿Ahora si, que les pareció?_


End file.
